Problem: Let $r(\theta) = \frac{1}{1-\theta}$. What is $r(r(r(r(r(r(30))))))$ (where $r$ is applied $6$ times)?
We evaluate $r$ several times to see if there is a pattern. Indeed, $r(\theta) = \frac{1}{1-\theta}$, so \begin{align*}
r(r(\theta)) &= r\left(\frac{1}{1- \theta}\right) = \frac{1}{1 - \frac{1}{1-\theta}} \cdot \frac{1 - \theta}{1 - \theta} \\ &= \frac{1 - \theta}{1 - \theta - 1} = \frac{1 - \theta}{- \theta} = 1 - \frac{1}{\theta}.
\end{align*} Then, $$r(r(r(\theta ))) = r\left(1 - \frac 1{\theta}\right) = \frac{1}{1 - \left(1 - \frac 1{\theta}\right)} = \frac{1}{\frac {1}{\theta}} = \theta.$$ Hence, for any $\theta$, we have that $r(r(r(\theta))) = \theta$ is the identity. Then, $$r(r(r(r(r(r(30)))))) = r(r(r(30))) = \boxed{30}.$$